lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Basi/Main article
Basi is a male hippopotamus. He is the father of Beshte, and the leader of his pod. Biography Backstory Basi is a hippopotamus who lived in the Pride Lands during Simba's reign. He presumably became leader of his pod sometime after reaching adulthood. He reared a single son, Beshte. ''The Lion Guard "The Rise of Makuu" Basi is first seen when Beshte brings his friends to Big Springs. While there, Beshte explains to them how the fish pick his hide and teeth clean, and Basi adds that the crocodiles eat the fish when the population spikes, thus fulfilling the Circle of Life. In the midst of their talk, Pua, the leader of the crocodiles, approaches and asks Basi how the fish are faring. Basi suggests that the float come back next week, and Pua amicably agrees, leading his crocodiles away. However, before he can leave, he is challenged by Makuu, who accuses him of being afraid of Basi. The two arrange a mashindano, which Basi explains as being a physical contest that determines the leader of the crocodiles. When the mashindano takes place, Basi watches alongside his son, Beshte. At the start of the event, Basi can be seen chanting, and in the midst of the brawl, he comments that Pua is too tired and weak to take on Makuu. Not long after this comment, Makuu wins, and Basi explains that as defeated leader, Pua is banished from the crocodile float. Basi makes his final appearance when the Circle of Life is brought back into balance, with the crocodiles returning Big Springs to the hippopotamuses. As Makuu strides sullenly out of the water, Basi calls out after him, inviting him to come back once the fish are in plenty. He reminds him that all he has to do is ask, and Makuu promises to keep the proposition in mind. "The Kupatana Celebration" Along with Mbuni and Twiga, Basi practices a song for the Kupatana celebration. Simba listens from a nearby hillside and compliments Basi's performance to Beshte, who tells the king that Basi has been practicing relentlessly. At the official celebration, Basi contributes his voice to the opening choral piece, and he watches in awe as the baobab blossoms begin to bloom. "Bunga and the King" When Beshte witnesses Simba jump across a canyon with Bunga on his back, he quotes his father, who always says, "Live long enough, and you'll see everything." "The Trouble With Galagos" When confronted with Shingo the giraffe stuck in a tree, Beshte once more quotes his father, saying, "Live long enough, and you'll see everything." "Beshte and the Hippo Lanes" After a big rainstorm, Basi and his son Beshte forge across the Flood Plains, creating paths called "hippo lanes." Basi explains to his son how it is a tradition for hippos to clear the way after a storm, since it is easy for animals to get lost trying to cross the Flood Plains. He comments that a hippo lane should be "straight and true," and tells Beshte that it will one day be his job to make hippo lanes through the Flood Plains. Just then, Basi and Beshte hear a young rhino crying for help. They arrive in time to rescue him from Makuu and his float, whom they chastise for not honoring the rule that no animal is to be attacked while trying to cross the Flood Plains after a rainstorm. Makuu relents, but insults hippos for always following the rules. With Makuu gone, Basi and Beshte work to free the young rhino from the reeds. In the midst of the rescue, the young rhino is spooked by a flock of egrets, and he accidentally spears Basi with his horn. The two manage to free him from the reeds, and the young rhino promises to not cross the Flood Plains again until the hippo lanes are complete. Shortly after the rescue, the rest of the Lion Guard arrives, and Kion explains that they had heard an animal shouting for help. Beshte reassures him that he and his father had saved the young rhino, and Basi comments that it is now time for him to return to the job. However, as he starts to walk away, he finds himself too injured to move. He tries to continue making hippo lanes, but Kion insists that he should not be putting weight on his injured leg, and Beshte adds that it is just not possible for Basi to be making hippo lanes in his condition. Bunga comments that the Flood Plains will dry up soon, but no sooner has he spoken when thunder rumbles in the distance. With the impending storm, Basi tasks Beshte with creating more hippo lanes, since Basi himself is too injured to walk. Though Beshte is hesitant to step up to the task, Kion reminds him that he is the strongest in the Pride Lands and that the Lion Guard believes in him. Beshte accepts the responsibility and heads out to clear paths through the Flood Plains, while the Lion Guard leads Basi to solid ground. After the Lion Guard delivers Basi to safety, Ono arrives with news that a herd of sable antelope are refusing to leave their grazing grounds, even though another storm is on the way. Basi suggests that they lead the antelope to the other side of the Flood Plains, but Ono wonders how they will be able to cross the reeds. Basi reminds him that by the time the antelope arrive at the Flood Plains, Beshte will be done creating hippo lanes. The Lion Guard thanks him for the idea and then leaves to save the herd. Much later, Beshte messes up the hippo lanes by making them windy and twisty as opposed to straight and true. He goes to his father about the problem and admits his mistake. Basi comforts his son and confesses that he had been wrong to send Beshte into the Flood Plains alone. He then attempts to stand, and Beshte rushes to his aid. Together, the two enter the Flood Plains, with Basi asserting that they can make a straight and true hippo lane together. Basi and Beshte work together to create a new hippo lane. As the two work their way across the Flood Plains, Basi struggles to keep up and tells Beshte to go on ahead of him. Beshte proudly exclaims that he will create a straight and true hippo lane and that he will make his father proud, to which Basi says that he has always been proud of his son. Unbeknownst to the two, Makuu and his float watch from the reeds, plotting a way to get rid of Basi. After Beshte leaves, Makuu and his float corner Basi in the midst of the hippo lane. Just in time, Beshte comes back to defend his father, but Makuu gloats that he and his float have numbers on their side this time. Basi encourages his son to stand strong against the float, but Beshte reminds Basi that he is injured. He then tells his father to follow him through a new hippo lane. With Beshte in the lead, the hippos begin to weave a winding trail through the Flood Plains, leading Makuu and his float on a wild chase. The two manage to cross over another hippo lane, but as the crocodiles move to follow them, they get trampled by Bupu's herd. The crocodiles pull back, winded, and Beshte chastises them for endangering the animals of the Pride Lands. In utter defeat, Makuu and his float swim off into the Flood Plains. Later, Basi and Beshte overlook Bupu's herd grazing on the other side of the water. Kion arrives and compliments the hippos, with Bunga adding that everyone loves the new hippo lanes. Ono then tells Beshte that he is good at making hippo lanes after all, and Basi asserts that he had never had any doubt. "The Traveling Baboon Show" Basi is mentioned by his son, Beshte, when the young hippo quotes his father by saying "It's not fair to take more than your share." "The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar" Basi is mentioned by his son, Beshte, when the young hippo quotes his father by saying "Live long enough and you'll see everything." "Swept Away" Basi is mentioned by his son, Beshte, when the young hippo quotes his father by saying "You can make friends wherever you go." "Timon and Pumbaa's Christmas" Basi takes part in the "The Twelve Ways of Christmas" performance. "The Kilio Valley Fire" Basi is mentioned by Beshte when the young hippo quotes his father by saying, "There's always room for another hippo in the watering hole." "Undercover Kinyonga" Basi is mentioned by Beshte when the young hippo quotes his father by saying, "You never know what you might see until you see it." "Cave of Secrets" Basi is mentioned by his son, Beshte. "Beshte and the Beast" Ono informs the Lion Guard that the crocodiles, hyenas, and jackals are attacking Basi's pod at Big Springs. Alongside Shujaa, the team races to the rescue and confronts the invaders. However, before the Lion Guard can step in, Shujaa heaves boulders and trees at the Outlanders, effectively driving them away from Big Springs. Later, Ono informs Beshte and Shujaa that Big Springs is under attack and has been set ablaze. Beshte is forced to leave for Big Springs on his own. Beshte arrives and orders Basi and the hippo pod to stay in the water while he deals with the fire. Together, the Lion Guard works to put out the blaze and fight the invading Outlanders, but in the midst of the fight, Beshte injures his leg and is unable to move. Ono begs Shujaa for help, and the gorilla agrees to fight for the sake of Beshte. The Lion Guard and Shujaa manage to put out the remainder of the fire. "The Fall of Mizimu Grove" At Big Springs, Basi's pod is spooked by the antics of a baby hippopotamus named Kiazi. Beshte quickly calls a false alarm, and Basi notes that the Pride Landers have been on edge due to the recent Outlander attacks. At Mizimu Grove, Rafiki and Simba announce Makini's mpando mpaya, and Timon and Pumbaa perform their song ("Tujiinue"). In the midst of the celebration, the Army of Scar attacks, and the Pride Landers rise up to defend themselves. The battle pauses when Scar appears in the flames and threatens to overtake the entirety of the Pride Lands. Frightened by Scar's unexpected appearance, the remaining Pride Landers, including Basi and his pod, flee Mizimu Grove. Simba approaches the Pride Landers once the Lion Guard has calmed them and admits that he has had knowledge of Scar's return for some time. Basi disapproves of his dishonesty, though Ma Tembo notes that she understands why he'd kept it a secret. The herds deliberate whether they should leave the Pride Lands, and Simba tells them to inform him of their decision the following morning at Pride Rock. At Pride Rock, Kion implores Basi and his pod to follow him to Mizimu Grove before they decide to leave the kingdom. The herds follow Kion to Pride Rock, where Makini's baobab tree seed has survived the fire. This inspires the Pride Landers to remain in the kingdom and work together to defeat Scar. "Battle for the Pride Lands" Before departing for the Tree of Life, Beshte quotes his father for saying, "The sooner you go, the sooner you get there." "Journey of Memories" When Makini doubts herself for making so many mistakes, Beshte quotes Basi for saying, "The water is always cleaner at the front of the hippo." "Poa the Destroyer" When Beshte resolves to win back the trust of the animals he wronged, he quotes his father for saying, "You can't go wrong trying to make things right." "Return to the Pride Lands" When Beshte returns to the Pride Lands, Basi greets him with an embrace. Basi later returns to Big Springs with his son. Personality and traits Much like his son, Basi is a gentle giant with a sunny disposition. No matter the species, whether he's speaking with a crocodile or a lion, Basi is amicable and open, willing to engage in conversation and negotiate according to the customs of the Pride Lands. Even in the face of adversity, such as Makuu's violent takeover of Big Springs, Basi maintains his temper and graciously offers the crocodile a chance to return once the fish have returned in plenty. Being so learned in the ways of the animals, Basi is knowledgeable and wise. Despite being an animal with a very different way of life, he understands the customs of the crocodiles and how this affects his pod's everyday life. Unlike the inexperienced young Makuu, Basi grasps an understanding of the Circle of Life and how every animal must give and take in order to keep it in balance. Voice actors * 'The Lion Guard''' - (2016–) - (TV series) - Kevin Michael Richardson Gallery 2016-06-07-03_44_13.png 2017-03-20-02_13_51.png 2017-12-12-02_32_14.png Click here to view the rest of the gallery. References Category:Main articles